Salem's Gemstone
by AdamantAdmin213
Summary: Raised in Darkness, Ruby decides to take her fate into her own hands. Leaving the only home she's ever known, she must find her own path.
1. Chapter 1

Ruby's day had begun the same way it always did.

She woke up looking at the same cold, dark room.

Swinging her legs over the edge of her bed, she walked over to the window, looking out at the same view she always had.

She sighed, turning her back on the outside world and opened her door.

The tray was waiting, as it always was.

The food was the same, as always, bland but filling.

Ruby ate in silence, glanced out the window at the violet sky, wishing that just once, it might get a little brighter. Or the stationary wreckage of the moon would shift. Just something she hadn't seen before.

Ruby sighed as she left the tray on her bed and marched to her dresser, changing into the same outfit she had put on countless times.

The fitted leggings were black, as was her skirt, boots and shirt. The only colour at all was the rich violet cloak that she slipped over her shoulders.

She didn't bother brushing her unruly hair. I wasn't like anyone here cared how she looked. As long as it stayed out of her eyes she was fine with it.

She was almost ready, only missing one last item.

Turning to last piece of furniture in the otherwise featureless room, Ruby went to collect her weapon.

It was resting on a stand on her desk, alongside a few tools and cleaning supplies.

The scythe was a beautiful weapon. It's elegantly crafted handle was black, of course, ending in a pair of curved blades.

Violet Eclipse, the teenager had named it.

Ruby checked over the workings of her weapon, despite her work from the previous evening. Everything looked good.

Grabbing a few magazines of ammunition, Ruby made her way out of the room.

It was time to train.

* * *

Beowolves dissolved into nothing, sliced into chunks that flew in every direction.

Ruby stood in the center of the room, her scythe a blur as it whirled around her, downing any Grimm foolish enough to approach her.

Beowolves were easy to fight. They didn't have any more intellect then a common dog, leaping directly into Eclipse's deadly arcs.

Unknown to the teenager, she had an audience.

Ink black eyes watched her every move, every Grimm she downed.

"She's improved." The observer stated dryly.

"Let's see just how much."

* * *

Ruby downed the last of Beowolves on instinct, not sparing the dying creature a glance. Only then did she pause to take a breath.

A faint whistle was the only warning she was given.

Reacting as quick as her instinct would allow, Ruby brought Eclipse around.

The scythe collided with a pair of curved wrist blades.

Before the teen could react, a swift boot collided with her chest, sending her crashing into the wall. Despite her Aura taking the brunt of the strike, pain arced it's way across the brunette's body.

Cursing to herself, Ruby peeled herself off the ground.

"What's the matter, Princess? Can't take a hit?!" The taunt was followed by maniacal laughter.

Ruby gritted her teeth, bringing Eclipse up and grabbing it's trigger.

More laughter followed as the Dust-infused rounds failed to hit their mark, the teen's opponent disappearing in a blur of moment, rapidly closing the distance between the two.

Ruby triggered her Semblance, shooting to the side in a blur of purple with a trail of rose petals in her wake.

Her opponent raced after her, his gold eyes shining with a crazed delight.

Again they clashed, sparks dancing whenever metal crashed against metal.

Ruby hissed as a fist collided with her face, a metallic taste filling her mouth despite her Aura.

Then, she made her mistake.

Her opponent's hand snapped around the length of her weapon, roughly yanking her towards him.

His boot collided with her chest.

Ruby lost her grip on Eclipse as she recoiled, dazed.

Another punch to the side of her head sent her sprawling.

Then he was on top of her, raining down blow after blow on her face, her arms pinned under his weight.

Ruby had lost count to how many times she had been stuck before it ended.

"Enough, Tyrian."

The Faunus's fist stopped an inch from Ruby's face. He continued to giggle as he climbed off of Ruby's collapsed form. With reverent attention, he bowed to his Queen.

Salem stepped towards the defeated warrior, her expression unreadable. "Leave us."

As Tyrian stalked away, Ruby managed to find her feet, keeping a hand on the nearby wall to steady herself.

"What were you doing?" Salem asked, examining Ruby's condition. Her voice hadn't shown a drop of emotion since she had entered the arena.

Half of Ruby's face was covered in an almost black bruise, her left eye almost swollen completely shut. Her lip was split with a large cut, blood continuing to trickle freely.

"What were you doing?" Salam repeated, gabbing Ruby's chin and forcing the teen to look at her.

"Fighting." Ruby replied, swallowing another mouthful of blood.

"You were much too defensive." Salam chastised her. "A scythe is designed for offense, and should be used as such. Tyrian offered more than adequate opportunities to strike, but you did not use those openings."

Ruby's gaze sank to the floor in shame. "I'll do better next time."

"See that you do." Salem paused, studying Ruby's face again. "Perhaps you have not progressed as far as I had hoped."

Ruby flinched visibly. Those words felt as if the woman before her had plunged a dagger into the teen's chest.

"Return to your quarters." Salem spared the teen one last glance before turning and walking away. "I will send for you later."

Ruby blinked back a tear as the taller woman departed. Her voice was little more than a whimper.

"Yes, mother…."

* * *

Ruby hissed, dabbing at her split lip.

It had been several hours since the teen had returned to her room. In that time the, her face had stopped swelling and had returned to it's normal shape, despite the dark bruises that now covered the teens features. Hopefully, her Aura would heal them quickly.

A sharp pounding on her door caught her attention moments before her door sung open.

Tyrian stood in the threshold, his usual disturbing grin plastered across his face.

"The Queen needs her Princess."

Setting her cloth aside, Ruby followed the Faunus from the room.

Salem's Fortress could never be called comfortable, but it was the only place the silver-eyed teen had ever called home.

Tyrian led her down one of the many identical corridors, giggling to himself.

A shiver of unease creeped down Ruby's back as they continued, far from the few areas she was allowed to walk freely and into a place her mother had ordered her to stay away from.

The halls seemed to grow colder with each step the teen took, the shadows growing more and more unwelcoming. The teen shivered involuntarily.

Tyrian's giggling intensified as pushed open a heavy wooden door.

Ruby glanced around, her silver eyes darting to every corner of the chamber.

It was long, with much less lighting then would have been necessary to make it comfortable. Set at regular intervals were large indents, sealed with thick metal bars.

Something about the spaces made Ruby uncomfortable, as if something inside her was physically fighting to get away from them.

Tearing her eyes away from the cells, Ruby glanced past Tyrian.

Her mother was waiting at the end of the room, her intense gaze locked on whatever was contained within.

As they drew nearer, Tyrian stepped aside, allowing Ruby to approach her mother.

"Ruby." Salem began without glancing in the teen's direction. "Do you know why you are here?"

"Because you wanted to see me?" The teen replied, uncertainly.

"Indeed." The older woman gestured to the cell and for the first time, Ruby saw that, unlike the others, this cell was occupied.

The teen had never seen the man before. His torso was covered in dozens of wounds, some shallow, others very deep, making his olive skin almost indecipherable. His bald head was slumped onto his chest, letting his impressive beard become slick with blood.

Both of his arms were restrained behind him, metal rings preventing them from falling to his side.

Were it not for his raspy breathing, Ruby would have thought he was dead.

"Mother, who…" Ruby stammered, her eyes wide in shock.

"A Huntsman." Salem stated with distain. "One of Ozpin's pawns."

Ozpin. That was a name Ruby was very familiar with.

Headmaster of Beacon academy and one of the few people that she was certain her mother truly hated.

"This man is of no further use to us." Salem gestured to the table next to her, particularly the metallic shape resting on it.

A gun.

"Mother?" Ruby asked, hoping her racing thoughts were incorrect.

"You know what to do." Salam stated flatly, locking eyes with the younger woman, ink black meeting silver.

Shakily, Ruby picked up the gun.

It was heavier then she had expected for such a small weapon, the cold metal chilling her fingers.

The instant Ruby entered the cell, she had to place a hand on the wall to steady herself. The cell was affecting her as well, her aura seemed to be unable to manifest.

Letting the disorientation pass, Ruby checked the weapon in her hand.

One bullet. All she needed for this.

Taking a deep breath, Ruby raised the fire arm and took aim at the Huntsmen's head.

It should have been easy. The movement would have been so simple, to pull her finger back a half inch and it would be over.

But the teen paused, just for an instant, but long enough.

The captive Huntsman raised his head looking up at the teen with a weary acceptance in his eyes.

The gun trembled in the teen's hand, sweat beading down her brow.

"What are you waiting for?" Salam's voice filled the almost silence.

"I…I…" Ruby stammered, trying to steady her aim, squeezing her eyes shut. Her finger clenched around the trigger.

A single shot echoed through the chamber.

Ruby felt the firearm kick in her hand.

Ruby's eye shot open.

The Huntsman was slumped forwards, a tiny stream of crimson slowly dripping from the hole that had appeared in his head. He was no longer rasping, instead hanging limply in the short chains.

The teen's arm sank back to her side as she realized what she had just done. A thousand butterflies had taken refuge in her stomach, incensing the morning meal enough to attempt to escape.

A slow clapping broke Ruby's internal struggle.

Tyrian's presence did nothing to improve the teen's distressed mind. A sick grin spread across the Faunus's face as he gazed at the newly created corpse. His tongue swiped across his lips in delight.

But it was her mother's expression that froze Ruby in place. There was something approaching…satisfaction in her eyes.

Ruby's stomach lurched again. How could her mother be so cold? She had just-

"Well done, Ruby."

The teen didn't respond, only gazing wide eyed at her mother as the older woman turned and began to stride away.

"Tyrian, escort Ruby back to her quarters."

"Of course, My Queen."

Ruby numbly followed after the Faunus. She didn't notice the harsh shadows or cold stone under her feet anymore.

The only thing she could picture was that Huntsman's face before she had shut her eyes.

"It's exhilarating, isn't it?"

The teen's head snapped up.

"Your first kill." Tyrian giggled, pretending to wipe a tear from his eye. "The little Princess is growing up!"

'Princess.' Ruby thought to herself. She was certain Tyrian only called her that to mock her, but he wasn't wrong. Her mother was the queen, after all.

"Oh, it will be so good to finally take you out of here!" Tyrian ranted, "To finally have you hunting our Lady's enemies at my side!"

Ruby's feet seemed to freeze to the flour, her silver eyes widening.

"W-What?!" She stammered in horror. "S-She wants me do that again?!"

"Oh yes, Princess." The unstable Faunus continued his manic laughter. "It will be glorious. The Queen's little girl, bringing death and destruction to her enemies. Vale, Beacon, maybe even Ozpin himself!"

Ruby couldn't stay for another second. She pushed past Tyrian, dashed into her room and slammed the door behind her, barring it with her weight.

"Oh, don't be so melodramatic!" Tyrian sang from the far side of the door. "After all, what else are you but our Lady's weapon?"

The teen heard the Faunus's footsteps slowly fade away, but she didn't move away from the door. Furious tears were streaking down her face as the reality of her situation truly sank in.

Tyrian had called her a weapon, and that was all she was.

The teen glanced at the few books she had in her possession, remembering the stories they contained.

Mothers were supposed to love their children, to guide and protect them while giving them the unconditional love any parent should.

But Salem had never done that.

Ruby cried harder as she recalled every moment of her life she could with her mother. Not once could she recall a moment of true bonding or affection. The older woman had only shown interest in her combat prowess, but even then, never a word of praise.

Ruby sank down to the floor, hugging her knees to her chest.

Again, the image of the dying Huntsman's face flickered across her mind.

The teen didn't know how long she sat there, but by the time she stopped she had long run out of tears, her cheeks dry and sticky.

Taking shaky breaths, Ruby cast her gaze outside, to the shattered moon so far away.

In that moment, the teen had made her decision.

She slowly staggered to her feet, wiping her arm across her eyes one last time before she set to work, collecting everything she could carry on her person.

Slipping Violet Eclipse into it's usual place on her hip, the teen glanced at the mirror on her desk, meeting her own gaze.

Ruby didn't recognize the person she saw. Things were similar, the red-tipped hair, the pale skin and silver eyes, for example, but the being she saw for foreign to the teen, far different from the girl she had seen that morning.

Ruby marched to her window, pulling it open as quietly as she could. She half turned, taking in her room for what she hoped would be the last time.

Triggering her semblance, Ruby dashed off, rose petals trailing behind her.

She would be Salem's weapon no more.

* * *

 **A/N: Before anyone says anything, Yes, I am going to continue working on The Vengeful One. The next chapter is almost ready, but I recently binge watched the first four seasons of RWBY and this worked it's way into my head.**

 **So, I will be working on this alongside my other story.**

 **Reviews and constructive criticisms are welcome.**

 **Flamers need not apply.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ruby didn't know how long she had been running, pushing her Semblance as far as she dared. She had lost count of how many days had passed.

The teen was determined to put as much distance between her and her mother as possible, stopping only as long as she needed to catch her breath when she found clean water and only sleeping for a few hours at a time.

The landscape had gradually made the change from a barren, crystal laden desert to a very uneven countryside and Ruby was loving every moment of it.

She hadn't known such colors could exist.

The trees alone were filled with dozens of shades of red, gold and brown. The grass beneath her feet was an ocean of green, going as far she could see in any direction she looked.

Just feeling the breeze through her hair was amazing.

Finding a suitable spot, Ruby jumped, catching a low hanging branch and used her momentum to swing herself up, higher into the tree.

She landed lightly on one of the tall plant's thicker branches. Taking the moment to catch her breath, Ruby looked over the landscape, as far as her elevated position would allow.

The plain didn't go on forever. A few kilometers further ahead there was a rather large clearing.

A clearing with several large structures visible.

A settlement.

Ruby folded her arms, thinking.

Her choice to leave the fortress had been a rather spur of the moment decision. While the teen was determined to never return, having spent her entire life behind those walls had left her unfamiliar with the outside world. In fact, her only true sources were the very few books she had been given, and they were of questionable reliability.

She didn't know if her mother was watching that village, but it had to be better than wandering aimlessly.

Ruby leaped off the branch, running towards the settlement.

* * *

Villages on the outskirts of the Kingdoms were pushed as idealistic places to live when some ambitious investor actually put up the funds to build one.

A quiet area far from the noise of the city.

Friendly neighbours that would give you the shirt off their backs if asked.

And only a middling to high chance of Grimm attack.

Screams of panic and cries of pain echoed throughout the settlement. People were running in every direction, get away from the powerful beast.

Another building collapsed as the creature smashed through it's supports.

Conner stumbled as he ran, catching himself before he could fall. The young boy stumbled back onto his feet, glancing back as he did.

From the wreckage, a pair of glowing red eyes became visible.

Panic overcame his senses as he sprinted away, not caring where as long as it was away from that monster.

The young boy dashed down a nearby alleyway only to find himself at a dead end.

Swearing to himself, he spun around, only to feel his feet freeze in place.

It's massive body blocked his only exit. It's scales were the size of manhole covers and looked at least twice as heavy. The Grimm's head stretched high above, the giant creature's color changing from black to white near it's center. What looked like a series of bones sprouted form it's head, adorned with red markings.

And the King Taijitu's eyes were fixed directly on Conner. It's hood was fully spread as it hissed, it's forked tongue quivering. It's mouth was filed with fangs longer then Conner himself.

The boy fell, scrambling backwards until he felt his back collide with the wall, barely ten feet from the monster.

The giant Grimm tracked him, drawing hit's head back to strike.

Conner couldn't move, couldn't tear his eyes away from the soulless beast.

A blur of purple streaked across his vision, directly across the Grimm's face.

The massive monster recoiled, thrashing violently. It's head now sporting a deep gash radiating black smoke.

The King Taijitu's head snapped to the building across, as did Conner's.

Perched atop a nearby building, silhouetted by the setting sun, was a small figure, cloaked in rich violet and twirling a long, curved, scythe.

The massive Grimm hissed in fury before surging towards the newcomer, it's eyes burning with hate.

Conner stumbled out of the alley the moment the Grimm left, scrabbling away as fast as his thin legs could carry him.

* * *

Ruby took aim as she ran along the roof, firing round after round into the massive creature as it drew nearer, the small bullets ricocheting off the Grimm's scales.

The Snakelike-Grimm chased after her, it's great bulk smashing through any obstacle that dared bar it's path. It shot itself forwards, towards the teen.

Ruby jumped, firing Eclipse backwards to throw herself higher. As she saw the Grimm's head passed underneath her, the teen fired skywards, propelling herself back down.

She brought Eclipse down on the massive creature, both her fall and Semblance adding to the power of her strike.

The scythe's twin blades stabbed cleanly though the Grimm's thick hide.

The teen triggered her Semblance again as the Grimm recoiled from it's failed attack, running down the length of the beast and dragging her weapon behind her.

The Grimm's entire body convulsed in pain as it's head spun around, once again chasing after her.

Ruby smirked as the Grimm's gapping mouth drew closer. She ripped her weapon free of it's hide and leaped once more, slamming a fresh clip into her weapon. This one was marked with a small flame.

As the Grimm's gaping maw, large enough to swallow the teen whole, passed harmlessly underneath her, Ruby opened fire.

The instant the rounds collided with the monster's face, the Burn Dust within exploded with the force of a hand-grenade.

The teen was thrown even higher by the blast, her silver eyes shining Eclipse, ready to bring it down once more.

A blur of white to one side caught her attention just in time to avoid another set of jaws.

Ruby kicked off the creature as she passed, sending herself tumbling towards a nearby roof. She rolled with the impact and came up standing, a determined glare settling into her features.

The Black scaled head of the giant Grimm dragged itself back into view. Several spots on it's hood looked like it had been blasted open, and the giant gash down it's back was radiating black smoke. It was soon joined by the white scaled head the teen had barely avoided.

Ruby smirked to herself as the black head lunged downwards, jaws spread wide. With practiced ease, Ruby avoided the massive Grimm, taking aim at the same time on the other head.

The explosive rounds proved just as effective on this head as well. The Grimm roared in agony as it's scales were blasted open, clouds of thick, black smoke pouring from the wounds. It hurled itself towards her, ignoring the continuous barrage of explosions that collided with it's mighty body.

Ruby's hand flew to her pocket, grabbing a fresh clip of the Explosive ammunition. Her smirk grew wider as the Grimm grew closer.

She waited as long as she dared before leaping aside, dropping the cartridge as she did. As the Grimm was about to smash into the building, Ruby fired once more, not at the beast, but at the clip she had dropped.

The Grimm didn't have time to react before it's head was consumed in an explosion of burning Dust.

The roar it's remaining head released was one of pure, unaudited agony. It surged towards the small teen, it's blood colored eyes burning with hate.

Ruby fired downwards, pushing herself even higher. As she did, she flicked the control of Eclipse, letting the curved blades fall further back, parallel with the weapon's handle.

As the Grimm passed under her, Ruby fired upwards, propelling herself down.

The extended blades of Violet Eclipse stabbed down, directly into the gash the teen had left before.

* * *

Conner's eyes widened as he watched the scene unfold.

He had escaped the town fairly easily after that Huntress had appeared. He had followed after the rest of the villagers, making his way to the top of a nearby hill.

It was easy to see the Grimm as it lunged towards the small dot that Conner could only assume was his savior.

Until now.

The Grimm had begun to convulse violently before laying still, it's large wounds beginning to spread as the rest of the monster's body began to dissolve.

"It's dead…" He whispered, eyes wide with wonder.

Slowly, the villagers made their way back into their town, following the slowly dissolving body of the Grimm.

Finally, they found her.

Her violet cloak was easy to see amid the pale grey of the stones she was sitting as she watched the King Taijitu decompose.

Now that her hood had fallen, Conner was surprised to see how young she really was. The girl that had slain the monster attacking his village was only a couple years older than him.

Seeing them approach, the girl smiled.

"Don't worry." She laughed, seeing their apprehension. "I don't bite."

The tension in the air dropped instantly. All at once, the villagers surrounded the girl, their words of thanks and gratitude becoming indecipherable from each other.

Eventually, the energy began to die down enough for the village Mayor to step forward.

"Thank you for saving our village, Huntress."

"Huntress?" The Girl blushed slightly. "Oh no. I'm no Huntress. I'm just…a traveler."

"Well, whatever you are, thank you none the less." The Mayor continued, smiling widely at their savior's embarrassment. "May I ask your name?"

"Ruby." She replied, still fighting under everyone's gaze. "Just Ruby."

* * *

The Huntsman frowned as he slipped his flask back into his pocket.

He had taken a detour after his mission had been completed. According to recent reports, a very powerful Grimm had recently been seen in this area. Specifically, it had been seem moving towards the nearby village.

But now that he had arrived at said village, the Huntsman was confused.

The Grimm had most been there, the wreckage of the many damaged buildings that surrounded him, but the damage was mostly superficial. Even as he walked through the streets the villagers were repairing their homes, a welcome, but unexpected result.

A Grimm that old wouldn't have left anything standing at all, let alone spared any of the villagers.

The Huntsman needed answers and he needed them now.

He found the mayor's residence fairly quickly, the man himself attempting to fix his broken door.

"Hey." The Huntsman called. "You in charge here?"

The Mayor glanced up, noticing the large sword on the Huntsman's hip. "I am. Can I help you, Huntsman?"

"Yeah. What happened here?" The Huntsman's gravelly voice replied.

"Grimm attack, sir." The Mayor replied shaking his head. "Happened yesterday. Biggest damn monster I've ever seen."

"Uh huh." The Huntsman fished out his flask and took another swig. "What happened to the Grimm?"

"It's dead." The Mayor replied. "It was the strangest thing. A girl in a purple cloak just showed up during the attack and killed the thing. She couldn't have been more than fifteen."

"I find that hard to believe." The Huntsman shook his head.

"I swear on my life, that's what happened. Ask anyone here. They'll tell you the same thing." The Mayor insisted.

The Huntsman's brow furrowed. "So you're telling me that a fifteen year old girl just waltzed into your village and killed the largest King Taijitu seen in Remnant? How'd she do it?"

"She was armed. Had a mean looking scythe."

This was not how the Huntsman had anticipated this conversation.

"Where is this girl now?" He asked.

"She left this morning. We gave her directions to Vale. Seemed to be in quite the hurry to." The Mayor shrugged again. "Poor girl looked scared to death of something."

"Did she give you a name, at least?"

"Just 'Ruby'. Beyond that, she wouldn't say."

The Huntsman frowned. "Yeah well, thanks for the info."

The Mayor nodded. "Good day, Huntsman."

The armed man turned and walked away, leaving the mayor to his work and fishing his scroll out of his pocket. He swiped open the contacts and tapped a number. A moment later, his call connected.

"Qrow? I didn't expect to hear from you so soon."

"Yeah, well something's come up, Oz."

"Did something happen with the Grimm?"

"You could say that."

Ozpin was silent as Qrow told him everything that had transpired in the village.

"That Grimm was at least seven hundred year's old. I find it hard to believe that a mere child could defeat it." The Beacon Headmaster voiced his disbelief.

"That's what the guy told me. Don't see why he'd lie." Qrow replied. "It's not just that. Apparently, this kid used a Combat Scythe. That's not a weapon you just pick up."

"I'll look into this." Ozpin assured the Huntsman. "I'll get in touch with the other schools. They must have some record." The headmaster paused. "Unless…"

"She's not one of Raven's." Qrow shook his head. "Her group's nowhere near this area and besides, saving a village isn't their style."

"Very true." Ozpin agreed. "Return as soon as you are able, Qrow. I'll look into this 'Ruby'."

* * *

 **A/N: So the next chapter of Vengeful One is a bit more difficult than I anticipated. Bear with me, it is on the way.**


	3. Chapter 3

It was well after nightfall that Ruby finally made it to Vale.

The port city was bright enough that the teen could see it from miles away. Even in the middle of the night, she could see people walking down the streets as the day came to an end.

Ruby wandered into the city, her bright eyes darting from one building to another in wonder. It was strange, to be in a place made for people after spending all her life among the Grimm.

Rounding a corner, the teen caught sight of her destination. The largest building in Vale and likely the only place she could be safe.

Beacon Academy. Home of Headmaster Ozpin.

Now, however, Ruby was faced with another problem. How could she get into the most prestigious Huntsman academy in the world? She didn't have any money, she didn't even have a last name to give. And if Ozpin found out who her mother was…

Ruby shook the thought from her head. She couldn't worry about that now. She had made her choice.

Tugging her cloak tighter around her slim shoulders, Ruby walked down the street, trying to come up with plan.

As she rounded a corner, a particular store caught her attention. Squinting, the teen tried to make out the sign.

 _From Dust Till Dawn._

* * *

Roman Torchwick considered himself a clever man. Well, more of a criminal mastermind. In the time he had been active in Vale, he'd never had much trouble in pursuing his chosen career. He'd outwitted police, Atlas Military, even a huntsman on occasion. He'd stolen so much Dust his employers needed a fleet of airships to transport it. So when he planned this heist, he had been more than confidant that there wouldn't be any real issues.

So when he saw three of his underlings thrown out the door of a charming little Dust store, it threw him a bit. What threw him even more was that they had been thrown from the store by a tiny shrimp of a girl that couldn't have been older then sixteen.

'Probably a Huntress in training trying to be a hero.' He thought to himself as the girl reached into her violet cloak and withdrew a short metal rectangle. With a push of a button and flick of her wrist, the device extended into a large, dual bladed scythe. With her hood over her face, the teen made a rather good impersonation of a real warrior.

His men stepped back in surprise. Not surprising. They'd been hired to rob a Dust store, not deal with someone like this.

That being said, they'd gotten what they came for. His men had already made off with most of the dust. The little that remained wasn't worth the effort. No reason to stick around.

"Well, I think we can all agree that this has been an eventful evening." Roman raised his cane and took aim, it's reticule flipping into place. "But I'm afraid this is where we part ways."

The criminal squeezed the trigger, but the teen was already moving. The flare smashed harmlessly into the ground where she had been standing moments before.

Not waiting to see what had become of her, the criminal mastermind ran. Luckily, he always had his escape planned. Roman scaled the nearby ladder as quickly as he could, making it to the roof in mere moments. The instant he reached it, he sprinted off, towards the Bullhead he knew was there.

The door was open and waiting and Roman slowed to a casual stroll as he approached.

"You were successful?"

Roman glanced to his the Bullhead's other occupant as entered. She sat in the shadows of the aircraft, only her inquisitive eyes visible.

"Minor setback but-"

Roman's response was cut off by a loud bang, followed by a bullet embedding itself in the metal next to his head.

Spinning in place, Roman raised Melodic Cudgel.

The violet cloaked girl was standing on the opposite rooftop, scythe raised and aimed at his head.

Before the criminal mastermind could say anything else, his companion shoved him towards the cockpit.

"Just get us out of here." She growled. "I'll take care of this."

Another shot rang out, only to smack harmlessly into the woman's Aura.

Roman didn't bother replying, climbing into the pilot's seat.

* * *

Ruby cursed to herself as she fired another round, only for it to dissipate harmlessly.

The Bullhead was slowly getting ready to take off, strong gusts of air almost throwing the light girl back.

A sudden increase in temperature beneath her feet caught her attention just in time for her to avoid a sudden explosion of flame. This was quickly followed by a series of smaller projectiles from the woman's palms, all homing in on the shorter girl at extreme speed.

That is, until they were all intercepted by flying debris.

Ruby's eyes widened as a blond woman, possibly in her mid-to-late thirties gracefully landed on the roof beside her, holding a riding crop in a calm, practiced hand.

With a flick of the implement, more chunks of roof and bits of debris flew forwards on their own accord, only to be intercepted by more balls of flame, until apparently the shadowed woman had had enough. She thrust both palms towards the rooftop duo.

Immediately, Ruby's feet began to feel warmer and they were heating up fast. The woman alongside her seized her arm roughly yanked her away just as the entire section of roof they had been standing on exploded into a massive ball of flame.

By the time the explosion had died down, the Bullhead had pulled away and was gaining speed fast.

Ruby released a breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding, supporting herself on Eclipse's handle.

She didn't have long to rest, however, before a hand firmly gripped her shoulder.

The woman that had saved her was beside her, and she didn't look happy.

"You are coming with me." She stated, in a tone that brokered no argument.

* * *

Ruby kept her hands folded in her lap, her silver eyes shut.

The woman had dragged her to the nearest police station and straight into an interrogation room.

Violet Eclipse had been taken the moment she had sat down. The woman had taken it and left the room, locking the door behind her. A few minutes later, she returned, minus the scythe.

"What did you think you were doing?" She asked in a firm, school teacher-like tone.

"Stopping a robbery." Roby replied without opening her eyes.

The woman shook her head in exasperation. "While commendable, your actions placed you as well as others, in great danger. If it were up to me, you'd be sent home-" Ruby flinched at those words, hoping that this woman didn't know who she was. "-with a pat on the back. And a slap on the wrist." The older woman brought her riding crop down with an loud _Smack._

"Then why haven't you?" Ruby asked in a low voice, keeping her eyes shut.

"Someone wants to speak with you." The woman shook her head as the door opened, prompting Ruby to look up.

The man that entered was tall and thin, possibly in his fifties. A pair of glasses were on his face and he had a cane in his hand despite now noticeable limp.

When the man saw her face, he paused.

"You have silver eyes." He noted.

Ruby didn't respond, her unease growing as the man took a seat.

"Might I ask for your name, young lady?" He asked.

This man seemed harmless enough, but Ruby wasn't taking any chances.

"You first." She replied, ignoring the woman's scowl.

"Very well. I am Headmaster Ozpin, of Beacon academy."

Immediacy, Ruby blanched in panic, an action that did not go unnoticed by the professor's associate.

"Since you now know my name…" Ozpin prompted.

"Oh! Ruby!" The teen stammered. "Just Ruby."

"Alright. Where are your parents, Ms. Ruby? They must be worried sick."

"I don't have any parents." Ruby stated, repeating the same lie she'd been telling herself since she'd left.

"I'm so sorry." Ozpin apologized before placing Eclipse on the table. "Quite the weapon you possess, Ms. Ruby."

"I guess…" Ruby breathed.

"I must ask, where did you learn to do this?" The professor pulled out his scroll and, with the push of a few buttons, brought up security camera feed, showing the teen's actions against Roman's thugs.

"I had teachers…" Ruby sighed. She hadn't thought that far ahead and didn't have a lie ready.

"I see." Ozpin nodded, his face kind but his eyes unreadable. "I must ask. A few weeks ago, an associate of mine reported an incident in a remote village on the border of Vale. Apparently, some brave young girl came to it's defense against a practically aggressive Grimm and, apologies if I'm wrong, but you seem to match the description of their savior perfectly."

If Ruby could sink any further into her chair, she would have. "Yes, that was me."

Ozpin nodded, folding his hands in front of him in consideration. "What do you think of the Huntsman, Ms. Ruby?"

Ruby paused, considering.

"Huntsman are the protectors of Humanity. They risk their lives to save others." Ruby began, not looking up at the man. "Huntsman give everything they have to keep the Kingdoms safe from evil, despite the dangers."

"A good answer." Ozpin smiled gently. "Ms. Ruby, what are your plans for your future?"

"I-I don't know." Ruby answered truthfully.

"Would you like to come to my school?"

Ruby's eyes widened. "R-really?!"

Ozpin nodded. "The new semester doesn't start for another month, but there is plenty of space at Beacon for talented and dedicated individuals, such as yourself. But do not overestimate the extent of my charity. The path of a Huntress is not an easy life."

"I understand." Ruby nodded, climbing to her feet and taking her weapon. "I will do my best, professor."

"I believe you will." Ozpin smiled gently, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Now, Glynda and I have some business to take care of here. If you'd kindly wait outside for a moment, we'll be on our way."

"Yes sir." Ruby nodded, before noticing the curious expression on Ozpin's face. "Professor? Is something wrong?"

"Not at all. I apologize." Ozpin shook his head, realizing he had been staring. "You just remind me of someone I used to know."

"Alright then." Ruby said awkwardly, as she slipped out of the room, leaving the two professors to discuss.

"Are you sure about this, Headmaster?" Glynda asked, a doubtful expression on her face. "We don't know a thing about her."

"You saw her out there, Glynda. She'd make an outstanding huntress." Ozpin turned her. "But don't think I'm doing this blindly. If she does have an agenda, I'd prefer her to be somewhere we can keep an eye on her. As to the lack of information…" The Headmaster raised his hand, revealing the red and black hair he'd plucked from the young girl's cloak. "I believe this will give us a few answers to that."


	4. Chapter 4

Ozpin frowned at the display in front of him, lacing his fingers together in consideration.

He was looking at a trio of images, along with the accompanying data. On the left, it was a still image of Ruby and the right, an adult woman, smiling from behind her white hood and cloak. Below that image, a third was present. A blonde man smiling at the camera with folded arms.

The headmaster's frown grew as he read through the data, glancing between the images on occasion.

It was uncanny, the resemblance was so strong. The hair, eyes and face were virtually identical.

And DNA didn't lie. Unless the Archive was experiencing very specific malfunctions, there was no doubt about it.

The rumble of the elevator brought the green clad man back to reality. Moments later, the door slid open.

Qrow Branwen strolled into the office, slouching noncommittally as he often did.

"Hey Oz. Got your message." The younger man reached into his jacket, grabbing his flask.

"Welcome back to Beacon, Qrow." Ozpin nodded. "I take it your mission went well."

"As well as could be expected." Qrow shrugged, unscrewing his flask's lid. "So. What was so important that I had to get back here so fast?"

"You recall that incident with the King Taijitu a few weeks ago?"

"Yeah? You got a lead on the girl?"

"More than a lead." Ozpin confirmed. "Ms. Ruby is here. At Beacon."

"Really?" Qrow raised his flask to his lips. "Maybe she and I should go a few rounds. See what she's made of."  
"You should. I'd be interested in seeing just what she is capable of." Ozpin agreed. "But there is the matter I called you here for." Ozpin raised a hand to turn the holographic display. "I think you should see this."

The moment Qrow saw Ruby's picture, he almost choked. When he read the accompanying information, he almost dropped his flask.

"Please tell me this isn't your idea of a joke." Qrow coughed, his throat burning. "This is-"

"Impossible? Hardly." Ozpin cut the younger man off. "Very unusually, certainly, but far from impossible."

"How?" Qrow's eyes darted back and forth between the two images before him. "She's been gone for…" The seasoned Huntsman trailed of in realization.

"The timeline does match." Ozpin confirmed. "Summer vanished sixteen years ago and now, a fifteen year old girl appears that, if the evidence is to be believed, is her daughter."

"It does, doesn't it?" Qrow sank into one of the empty chairs, wiping a hand down his face. "So, what now?"

The Beacon Headmaster frowned to himself, looking over the data once more.

"I believe," He began, "that it would be best to keep this between us. For now, at least."

Immediately, Qrow tensed.

"What?" He growled.

"There are too many unanswered questions regarded Ms. Ruby at this point." Ozpin explained calmly. "Qrow, we need to know more about her."

"What about Tai?" the younger man asked, folding his arms. "He has the right to know."

"Yes, but not yet."

"When, Oz?" Qrow's scowl grew. "I'm not just going to lie to him about this."

"I'm not asking you to." Ozpin fidgeted with his cane, a nervous tick in the otherwise calm man. "I'm just asking you to wait."

"How long?"

"Three months."

"Only three?"

"Then I'll make the call myself." Ozpin assured his associate. "Believe me, Qrow. I'd like to inform Taiyang as well, but we need more information."

Qrow frowned, clearly unhappy but seeing Ozpin's logic.

"All right, I get it." Qrow nodded. "So, what do you need me to do?"

Ozpin smiled. "Bond with your niece."

* * *

Ruby squeezed her eyes shut as the needle punctured her skin and the crimson liquid within filled the vial.

The moment the Airbus had arrived at Beacon, Glynda had brought Ruby to the facilities' medical center. Now, the violet cloaked girl was seated on the edge of a bed with a stranger stabbing a metal tube into her arm.

"D-do we really have to do this?" She asked as the nurse removed the implement.

"Sorry dear, but it's the rules. Every new student needs a full physical." The nurse, a kind looking woman in her early forties smiled sweetly as she unscrewed the vial from the needle. "Don't worry. We're almost done. Now, if you'd just lay back on the bed, we'll get this over and done with."

Slowly Ruby complied, easing her short form down.

"Now, please try not to move dear. This can be a bit jarring." The nurse informed her, still smiling sweetly as she tapped a button on a nearby console.

Two metal rings, one bellow her feet and the other above her head, unfolded from the sides of the bed, a bright blue light being projected towards her. Slowly the rings began moving towards each other, the light so bright Ruby had to close her eyes as it passed her face. When the rings were almost close enough to touch, they stopped for only a moment before moving back the way they had come. Eventually, the two rings returned to their original position and slid back under the bed.

"What was that?!" Ruby scrambled out of the bed.

"Just a little scan, sweetie. Don't worry, it's harmless." The Nurse reassured the younger woman, glancing away from her screen. "Alright, sweetie. We're done. You're the picture of health."

"Thank you." Ruby replied, casting a nervous look at the bed. "Can I go now?"

"Of course." The nurse gave the younger girl her sweetest smile as Ruby left her office, heading towards her temporary room.

The moment the door slid shut, the smile vanished, replaced with horror as she looked over her screens, swiping though images and covering her mouth with one hand.

"Good god…" She whispered.

Just what had been done to this poor girl?

* * *

Ruby glanced out the window of her temporary quarters.

Ozpin had given her one of the small rooms normally reserved for visitors. When the semester began, she'd move into the dorms with her partner and team.

Her team. Ruby frowned at the thought. She'd almost forgotten how the Huntress training worked. Her mother had made sure she knew the basics at least. Two pairs of partners on a team, one leader chosen by Ozpin. That was the set up.

Would they be nice, her teammates? Would she be able to talk to them?

Would they hate her, if they knew?

Shaking her head, Ruby turned away from the window, throwing herself onto the bed.

She didn't know how long she laid there, looking straight up at the ceiling. It could have been anywhere from a few minutes to a few hours before a knock on her door got her attention.

"Come in." She called. It was a strange feeling, granting someone permission. At home, the knocks were only meant to announce one of her teacher's entrances, never to ask her permission.

The door swung open, slowly.

Standing the door was a man Ruby didn't recognize and immediately set her on edge. He was older, his dark hair beginning to gray with stubble across his chin and was wearing what was probably an inexpensive set of dress clothes with button down grey shirt and a worn red cloak almost appearing to simulate a cape. But what caught Ruby's attention was his eyes. They were crimson and locked firmly on her own.

Ruby tensed. Despite the man's casual posture, it was easy for Ruby to feel the power this person possessed. This man was clearly a seasoned Huntsman.

"You Ruby?" He asked, his gravelly voice betraying nothing.

"Y-Yes. That's me." Ruby stammered out. "Can I help you, sir?"

"I've heard some things about you. Heard you're a scythe wielder and a damn good one."

"I guess so…" Ruby looked anywhere but at her visitor. It occurred to her that the Huntsman was between her and the only door in her room.

She was cornered.

"I'd like to see what you're capable of." The man gestured for her to follow. "If you don't mind."

"Alright." Ruby agreed, slipping Eclipse onto her hip.

The young woman followed the Huntsman through the unfamiliar halls, trying to remember the route back to her room but was only about fifty percent sure she'd memorized the route.

Finally, the Huntsman led Ruby into a very large room. It was almost circular, with a rectangular screen on the far wall.

"Ever done a tournament style match, kid?"

Ruby was brought out of her contemplation by the Huntsman's question, jolting in surprise.

"Oh! No, sir. I didn't get out much…" She mentally smacked herself at the lameness of her response.

The Huntsman didn't seem to mind. He strolled over to a nearby panel, pressed few buttons and the screen above them flickered to life.

On one side, it was an image of Ruby above a green bar, with the opposite mirrored with a picture of the Huntsman.

Ruby frowned at the image. When had they taken her picture for this?

"You ready?" The Huntsmen called from his place on the far side of the room. He had produced a rather large longsword with a circle full of gears visible near the hilt and held it in a loose grip, rolling his shoulders in preparation.

Taking a breath, Ruby grabbed her weapon and, flicking her wrist, let Violet Eclipse unfold around her, the dual blades, stabbing into the ground beside her.

"Ready."

* * *

Ozpin watched the feed with interest as Ruby and Qrow sparred, sipping a cup of hot coco.

The girl's style wasn't what one would expect from a scythe. She didn't stand her ground. Ruby was constantly moving, her semblance obviously a key component to her attacks. She even utilized her own recoil to further enhance her speed.

It wasn't until his door slid open that he minimized his screen.

Glynda stepped into his office, a concerned frown on her face as she swiped a few items across her scroll.

"Is something amiss, Glynda?" He asked, setting his mug down.

"Possibly." Glynda replied as she synced her scroll to Ozpin's console and swiped the information that concerned her.

Ozpin frowned a student file came into view.

"Yang Xio Long." Ozpin frowned.

"She will be arriving with the new students in a few weeks." Glynda explained. "If we want to keep Ms. Ruby's identity a secret, it is an issue that would have to be addressed."

"I see." Ozpin frowned.

Qrow would keep his word, of that the Headmaster was certain, but Yang was another story. Ozpin had heard more then once about how stubborn Taiyang's daughter could be. If she suspected Ruby's identity…

It seemed that his plan was about to become a lot more complicated.


End file.
